everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Elfia Cherishin
Elfia Wolf rider Cherishin is a supporting character in Growing up Creepie, everyone refers to her as Elly but to her friends she's known as Ella. She was raised by Elves. Character History Elfia was abandoned at a young age by her parents, she was found wandering around the woods when a couple of tall hunters found her. They took her in and raised her as one of their own and adopted her. She was placed in the care of the chief's daughter and her husband became like her parents. The daughter was Lightlyfade, and the man's name was Moxin. The couple loved, fed, clothed, bathed her ect. Moxin had decided, along with his wife, to name her Elfia. As Elfia grew older, she noticed quickly that she was indeed much taller than the Tribe and she wondered why she didn't grow pointy ears. She asked her parents why she felt so different from them, and they told her the Tribe found her at a young age, took her in and raised her as their own cub. Her mother was infertile, therefore she couldn't produce any offspring, and wished for a child, and then they found her. After explaining to her, she was mildly shocked, but it gave her a good concept as to why she didn't feel like one of them. Even though she knew there was a empty void in her, as though she was missing something, her parents both decided the best way to prepare for her life as a human, was for her to go to a human school and meet other human kids her age. The whole Tribe trained her, then, when she was fully prepared, they sent her to the school where she could befriend her own kind, and possibly make friends. And that's where she met Creepie. Coming soon! WIP! Personality Elfia is very sweet, shy, sometimes sarcastic, bubbly, well-mannered and quiet. She's is attracted to nature and living creatures bugs, animals ect. She's very fond of Witches, fairies and other woodland creatures. But at times she can be selectively introverted. Elfia can be very impatient due to being a human, though the Elves trained her to be considering and patient, and that time is key. She's a gifted huntress who pretended she's a cougar on the prowler, in reality it's just her and a pillow she propped up, though she's very much agile, persistant, runs fast, is a master acrobat, and flexiable to the point where she can do a split without hurting herself. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Elfia's appearance consists of Elf traditions, she wears tight pants that resemble human legings in black, with a medium sized leaf-like skirt around her waist. Her shirt is black and red midriff strung along the front of her chest in red and her shoes are black laces in red with a heart shaped diamond made by both her mother and father. Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *Her name Elfia, which is old Latin meaning "adopted one", Elfing meaning "to cherish and to be cherished", which is deemed appropriate due to the fact her foster family are Elves. *It is unknown why her birth parents left her, but they might've been too busy or couldn't afford to raise her themselves, which gave Lightlyfade a chance to care for her as her adoptive mother though it's unknown if they're even alive. *Her birthday is October 27, which again is coincidently the same day the Tribe adopted her. *She has a female pet wolf named Moon's Side, which happens to be an eclipse. *Like Creepie, her counterpart are Elves, Creepie's adoptive counterpart are bugs which is why they get along very well. Coming soon! WIP! Category:Bio Category:Daughters Category:Good Category:Females Category:Elves Category:ElfQuest Category:Characters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Neutral Category:Rebel Category:Royal Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Growing Up Creepie Category:Weapon Wielders Category:Adopted